wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Próba traw
Próba Traw – najsławniejsza z wiedźmińskich prób przeprowadzanych na młodych chłopcach, mająca na celu dać wiedźminowi jego nadludzkie zdolności i zmieniająca oczy z ludzkich w zmutowane, mogące zwężać źrenicę ślepia. Wywołuje wśród czarodziejów wiele kontrowersji, ze względu na to, że przeżywa tylko trzech, najwyżej czterech na dziesięciu chłopców. Nie wiadomo dokładnie, na czym polega ani o jakie „Trawy” chodzi. Jest to tajemnica wiedźminów. Innym przykładem mutacji, które odbyć muszą młodzi adepci, są Zmiany, przeprowadzane po Próbie traw. Wiedźmin W prologu gry Eskel opowiada Geraltowi o całym procesie stawania się wiedźminem. Dzieli się on na trzy etapy. Pierwszy z nich to Wybór. Polega na ciężkim, morderczym treningu, połączonym z odpowiednią dietą. Opiera się ona na spożywaniu unikalnych grzybów, mchów, traw i ziół. Dzięki niej zwiększa się przyrost mięśni, przemiana materii i kondycja — czyli ogólna wydolność organizmu. Już pierwszy etap może być zabójczy dla ucznia. Najczęściej nie wytrzymuje wątroba i serce. Pojawić się też może nadmiar agresji, niekontrolowane wybuchy gniewu i depresja. Drugim etapem jest Próba Traw. Do jej przeprowadzenia niezbędne są odpowiednie retorty, piece alchemiczne, receptury, rdzeń kręgowy widłogona, język bruxy albinosa, gruczoł jadowy mantikory, zioła (w tym przestęp, skorocel i korzeń mandragory), trawy (w tym perz i wiechlina) oraz czarodziej. Trawy oddziałują na system nerwowy, dlatego proces musi być kontrolowany magicznie. W efekcie zyskuje się błyskawiczny refleks, nieosiągalne dla zwykłego człowieka tempo reakcji. Etap ten przeżywa tylko czterech na dziesięciu uczniów. Ostatnim etapem są Zmiany, czyli mutacja oczu, szpiku kostnego, zmiany hormonalne, dzięki którym wiedźmin widzi w ciemności, rany goją mu się nawet trzy razy szybciej oraz ma zwiększoną odporność na trucizny. Ceną jest bezpłodność. Wszelkie zmiany są nieodwracalne. Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon W grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Geralt może znaleźć w okolicach Kaer Morhen jaskinię, w której dawniej przeprowadzano Próbę traw. Sam Biały Wilk będzie wspominał swoje poddanie się próbie. Podczas wykonywania jednego z zadań głównych, zostanie przeprowadzona Próba traw na Umie w celu zdjęcia klątwy z niego i przywróceniu mu normalnej formy cielesnej. Zamiast mutagenów Yennefer używała zaklęć stabilizujących, do podtrzymania funkcji życiowych. Geralt będzie musiał podać do żył eliksiry o nazwie Perz, Wiechlina i Łzawica. Ciekawostki *Geralt przeszedł Próbę Traw wyjątkowo dobrze. *Po oczach Coëna widać było, że Próbę przeszedł kłopotliwie. *W szkole Wilka – Kaer Morhen – nie przeprowadza się Prób od około wieku, kiedy to napadnięto na zamczysko. *Vesemir stwierdził (w grze Wiedźmin), że próbę można by przeprowadzić z pomocą Triss Merigold. *W serialu Wiedźmin pokazano Próbę Traw, która polegała na kreśleniu na ciele ucznia znaków zielonym eliksirem. *Próba Traw została przeprowadzona przed atakiem Dzikiego Gonu na Kaer Morhen na elfickim czarodzieju Avallac'hu. Próba była wykonana w celu zdjęcia klątwy i powrotu ciała elfa do normalnej formy cielesnej, zamiast mutagenów czarodziejka Yennefer użyła zaklęć stabilizujących do podtrzymania funkcji życiowych Avallach'a. *W Wiedźminie 3 możemy się dowiedzieć, że przed wybudowaniem warowni Próba Traw była przeprowadzana w pobliskiej jaskini, Głowie Wilka. *Jeden ze stołów w Kaer Morhen, na którym przeprowadzano Próby Traw, Wiedźmini nazywali „Ponury Albert”. Mówi o tym Geralt w trakcie przebywania w zamczysku. (Wiedźmin 3) *W Wiedźminie 3 podawane Umie eliksiry mają nazwy traw występujących w Polsce, jest to Perz, Wiechlina i Łzawnica. Wiąże się to z nazwą "Próba Traw". Linki zewnętrzne Kategoria:Mutacje Kategoria:Wiedźmini cs:Zkouška trav de:Trial of Grass en:Trial of the Grasses es:Prueba de las Hierbas fr:Épreuve des herbes it:Prova delle Erbe pt-br:Prova das Ervas ru:Испытание Травами tr:Ot Sınavı